El chico de la caperuza roja
by Nevermore96Novak
Summary: <html><head></head>Dean va a la casa de su abuelito a dejarle un cesto con comida cuando en el camino se encuentra con el lobo Castiel, ¿Será el chico de la caperuza quien devore al lobo esta vez?</html>


En una ciudad, un señor había tenido al hijo más hermoso que había existido sobre la faz de la tierra, era rubio, de ojos verdes, caballeroso y encantador y conforme pasaban los años su hijo se hacía cada vez más atractivo, ese niño era la adoración de su padre y su abuelo, quienes lo querían con locura y queriendo resaltar aún más sus atractivos labios casi rojos, el padre mandó a hacer una caperuza roja con el mejor sastre del pueblo y se la obsequió a su hijo en su dieciseisavo cumpleaños, desde ese entonces, el chico la usaba casi a diario, y los habitantes de ese pueblo lo empezaron a llamar caperucita roja, dos años después, John, el padre de caperucita roja, se enteró de que el abuelo Samuel estaba enfermo, así que preparó un delicioso almuerzo y lo metió en una cesta, luego le pidió a caperucita roja que le llevara la cesta de comida a su abuelo quien vivía a las afueras de la ciudad y caperucita roja partió inmediatamente hacia el bosque que daba a las afueras de la ciudad.

Siendo la primera vez, en sus 18 años, que salía de la ciudad, desconocía muchas cosas del mundo y su padre John no le había advertido que estaba mal hablar con extraños, así que caperucita roja caminó por el bosque sin cuidado mientras balanceaba la cesta y cantaba alto una canción que su madre le cantaba de pequeño, iba a la mitad del camino cuando un chico se acercó a platicar con él

-Hey caperucita roja, ¿a dónde te diriges?-preguntó un chico de ojos azules mientras observaba al chico de la caperuza roja

-Voy a casa de mi abuelo Samuel a llevarle esta cesta con comida-Contestó alegremente el chico rubio mientras observaba esos hermosos ojos azules del desconocido

-¿y qué le llevas de comer?

-Mi padre ha preparado unas deliciosas hamburguesas y también ha puesto un frasco de licor, para que mi abuelo Samuel se recupere pronto

-y tu abuelo ¿vive lejos?-preguntó el pelinegro mientras veía nuevamente de pies a cabeza al rubio que tenía enfrente, era el chico más hermoso que había visto en su vida y lo quería "devorar" de un solo bocado

-Oh, no, vive en las afueras de la ciudad, es la única casa que hay en las afueras

-Ya veo, yo también quiero decirle a tu abuelo que se recupere, hagamos una carrera, tú te vas por donde ibas y yo por otro lado, a ver quién llega primero-El pelinegro se sabía de memoria ese bosque y sabía que podía llegar primero, sacar a Samuel de la casa tendiéndole una trampa y así tendría al rubio para sí solo un par de horas

-¿una carrera? ¡Suena divertido! Hagámoslo-contestó el rubio mientras le lanzaba una pícara sonrisa al chico de ojos azules- te espero allá-dijo finalmente el rubio antes de salir corriendo

El rubio era rápido pero el de ojos azules lo era más y conocía un atajo, así que llegó antes a la casa de Samuel pero se sorprendió cuando al tocar no contestó nadie, así que entró y encontró la casa aparentemente vacía, se paseó por las habitaciones confirmando que no había nadie, salió y le preguntó a un chico alto que estaba afuera si lo había visto

-Señor alce, ¿ha visto al propietario de esta casa?-preguntó el pelinegro

-¡Oh! Castiel el lobo, hace tiempo que no te veía salir del bosque, puedes llamarme Sam, ya sabes, Crowley es el único que nos llama alce y lobo y bueno, se nos quedó como costumbre el decirnos así ¿verdad? y por cierto que no, esta mañana Samuel salió en dirección a la ciudad y no ha vuelto desde entonces, creo que se dirigía a casa de su nieto o algo así le escuché murmurar, no creo que vuelva hasta mañana, si le buscas es más probable que lo encuentres aquí mañana porque sí que caminaba lento

-¿No volverá pronto? Pues vaya, hoy sí que debe ser mi día de suerte, pero me tengo que ir que el chico no debe tardar en llegar y si no actúo rápido, mi plan estará arruinado-dijo el pelinegro mientras corría de vuelta a la casa

Tomó un camisón de Samuel y una gorra, se metió en la cama bajo las cobijas y esperó ahí recostado al chico que no tardaría en llegar.

Caperucita roja durante el camino se encontró un árbol de manzanas y se detuvo a cortar unas, luego se encontró una madriguera de conejos y se detuvo a acariciar algunos, más adelante vio muchas mariposas y atrapó unas en un frasco vacío que llevaba, finalmente se detuvo a cortar flores por si volvía a ver al chico de ojos azules y tenía la oportunidad de obsequiárselas, al llegar a la casa de su abuelo Samuel pensó que ya encontraría ahí al de ojos azules pues se había detenido en varias ocasiones, más al no verlo se decepcionó un poco pensando que el pelinegro ya se había marchado, entró a la casa de su abuelo Samuel y se sorprendió al ver a ese chico de ojos azules recostado en la cama con una camisa y un gorro de su abuelo como fingiendo ser él, el rubio era un poco ingenuo, más no era estúpido para no darse cuenta pero prefirió seguirle la corriente y fingir que no sabía nada

-Abuelo, te he traído alimento, mi padre dice que te sientes mal y esto es para que te mejores

-Muchas gracias querido, déjalo en la mesa

-¿aún te sientes muy mal abuelo?

-Si querido, me siento fatal

-¿Quieres que me recueste junto a ti para que duermas mejor?-preguntó el rubio sonriente mientras esperaba ansioso la respuesta del pelinegro y deseaba que ésta fuera si

-…Eso me ayudaría mucho, por favor recuéstate conmigo caperucita roja

El rubio se empezó a desvestir lentamente, quitándose la caperuza, la camisa, los zapatos, los calcetines y los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior, se metió lentamente en la cama junto al pelinegro mientras lo veía fijamente

-Abuelo, pero que ojos tan azules tienes-dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba más para ver de cerca esos ojos azules

-Son para verte mejor

-y que brazos tan lindos tienes-El rubio pasó sus dedos por los brazos del moreno lentamente en una suave caricia

-Son para abrazarte mejor

-Y que dientes tan blancos tienes

-Son para sonreírte mejor-Dijo el "lobo" mientras sonreía mostrando sus blancos colmillos que le atribuían ese apodo

-y que labios tan lindos tienes

-Son para besarte mejor

El lobo saltó sobre el chico de la caperuza roja, lamió levemente sus labios antes de darle un pequeño beso, el rubio le correspondió el beso y entreabrió los labios para permitirle la entrada a la lengua del pelinegro, el beso se intensificó, ambos exploraban sus bocas mutuamente con mucha curiosidad, nunca habían besado a nadie y de algún modo se sentía totalmente bien, el rubio se separó del pelinegro y lo despojó de el "disfraz" que llevaba puesto, luego le quitó la camisa dejando su pecho expuesto, lentamente lo acomodó en la cama y se posicionó sobre él volviendo a tomar los labios del pelinegro demandantemente.

Las manos del rubio subían y bajaban por el pecho del pelinegro acariciando cada parte que tocaba, sus manos bajaron más hasta llegar a sus pantalones donde acarició el bulto que había entre las piernas del moreno lentamente, provocando que al pelinegro se le escapara un gemido, subió sus manos un poco de nuevo, hasta llegar al botón del pantalón y lo desabrochó, bajó el cierre lentamente y por fin, le quitó el pantalón, luego puso ambas manos en las caderas del pelinegro mientras las acariciaba subiendo y bajando, formando pequeños círculos, lentamente le quitó el bóxer dejando ahora completamente desnudo al chico que se encontraba debajo de él, el rubio se desabrochó los pantalones y liberó su miembro quien reclamaba atención y se colocó entre las piernas del ojiazul

-¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos juntos? O yo te toco y tú me tocas-dijo el rubio mientras respiraba aceleradamente

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Caperucita roja?-preguntó el moreno también con la respiración acelerada

-Nada de caperucita roja, me llamo Dean, dime Dean-El rubio le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al pelinegro

-Castiel-Jadeó el pelinegro- yo me llamo Castiel, Dean-Dijo el moreno sin separar sus labios de los de Dean

-Entonces, yo opino que lo hagamos juntos

-¿Hacer qu…? ¡Ah!- El de ojos azules jadeó de nuevo antes de poder terminar la pregunta, pues el rubio había unido ambos miembros y los rodeaba con su mano mientras hacía fricción entre ellos y movía su mano de arriba a abajo-Joder, Dean, eso se siente muy bien-alcanzó a decir Castiel entre gemidos mientras movía inconscientemente sus caderas

-Cass, Córrete-ordenó el rubio mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su mano y Castiel no tardó en obedecer

Dean lamió levemente sus dedos antes de introducirlos en la entrada virgen de Castiel, primero uno, luego dos, luego tres, el rubio sentía que se corría cada vez que Castiel gemía y temblaba sin control, finalmente no pudo resistir más e introdujo lentamente su pene en el interior de Castiel

-D-Dean, basta, me voy a venir de nuevo-Advirtió Castiel entre jadeos y gemidos mientras arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba a las sábanas de la cama, le dolía un poco pero de alguna manera se sentía muy bien

-Hazlo, tenemos tiempo aún, apenas estamos comenzando-El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente dentro del moreno quien temblaba sin control-y ahora viene lo mejor-añadió antes de sacar casi por completo su miembro de la entrada del pelinegro y luego volver a empujarlo hasta el fondo haciendo que el ojiazul se corriera de nuevo

El rubio empezó a moverse despacio y cuando sintió el cuerpo de Castiel menos tenso empezó a moverse más y más rápido

Castiel no podía evitar gemir cada vez que Dean empujaba hasta el fondo y tocaba ese punto que parecía mandar oleadas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar y poniéndole la piel de gallina

Pronto Castiel estuvo en su límite por tercera vez y no pudo evitar correrse cuando Dean empujó de nuevo hasta el fondo mientras sostenía sus caderas y las empujaba hacia él profundizando su embestida, Dean al sentir como Castiel se cerraba alrededor de él mientras se corría, no pudo evitar correrse también luego de un par de embestidas más.

Lo volvieron a hacer un par de veces hasta que llegó la noche y Dean pensó que su padre se preocuparía, además Samuel no estaba en casa y ahora incluso, habían manchado sus sábanas de semen, y corría el riesgo de que Samuel volviera y lo encontrara a él y a su hermoso compañero teniendo sexo en su cama así que se fue a duchar junto con Castiel quien ahora no podía caminar sin ayuda de Dean y luego lavó las sábanas colocando otras en su lugar y borrando toda evidencia de lo sucedido, luego se volteó a ver a Castiel, quien estaba recostado en un sillón adormilado y pensó que no lo quería dejar ir, que de ser por él se quedarían ahí, juntos, para siempre

-Castiel-Dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el sillón y se agachaba para estar a la altura del ojiazul

-¿Qué…sucede?-Preguntó el moreno casi dormido

-Quiero que vayas conmigo

-¿A dónde?

-Al pueblo, quiero que vivas conmigo

-No, no puedo, tu padre y Samuel me odiarían si voy contigo-dijo el ojiazul un poco alterado mientras se sentaba para ver fijamente a Dean quien estaba de rodillas frente a él

-Ven conmigo Cass, te quiero y te quiero a mi lado, se mío…

-Dean pero yo…

-Me he enamorado de ti, o no sé si es amor o capricho pero te quiero y te necesito

-¿Qué pasará si tu padre no me acepta?

-Huiremos, tú y yo, fuera de ese pueblo, mientras te tenga a ti no me importa nada más, ya no puedo dejar de ver tus ojos y peor, no quiero dejar de verlos, ¿vendrás conmigo Cass?-Dean acarició la mejilla del pelinegro con cariño

-Iré-Contestó Castiel antes de abrazar fuertemente a Dean

Dean y Castiel caminaron tomados de la mano hasta llegar a la casa de Dean en donde se encontraban John y Samuel conversando, al ver a su hijo de la mano de otro chico John se sorprendió pero Dean explicó que en el camino se había topado con él y ambos se habían enamorado y que quería a Castiel con él y si no tenía a Castiel se iría, su padre y su abuelo se quedaron en shock pero luego de pensarlo detenidamente, John le dio la bienvenida a la familia a Castiel, prefería tener a un hijo con gustos diferentes a perder un hijo por no comprenderlo y al fin y al cabo si su preciado hijo era feliz con ese chico de ojos azules todo estaría bien

Un par de años después, Dean construyó una casa en el bosque ya que a Castiel le gustaba mucho estar en el bosque y así Dean y Castiel vivieron juntos hasta el fin de sus días amándose cada día más y más.

FIN


End file.
